Dangerous
by demonicangel488
Summary: The gang meets twins that are hiding something since they first met. Yuki the youngest twin hides something that is tearing her apart slowly and painfully. Plez I'm not good in summaries so read .


Hey there ! This is my first fanfic please have pity on me !_! Just kidding ^_^ Disclaimer: First of all Yu-gi-oh is so not mine, although I wish I owned any anime.  
  
Secondly, I've added my own characters just to added a bit of myself and people I know in the story, I'm just playing ^-^ I really added them to pair all of the Yugioh characters. They're all, my characters, kinda strange but most are good. Thirdly, there is no duel monsters, because I can't write the scene, I only play it, my bro says I'm strange cuz I act like a boy, his an idiot and a jerk, but I still love him anyway. On to the story, oh did I mention the Seto isn't as cold but still is kinda a lone wolf. O-O Yes Seto is OOC but who can't resist anythinhg about Seto.  
  
***************************************** "Maki get down here we start school today! And Vann you have college today remember! Now get all of your asses down here or I'll drag both of you down" yelled a 17 year old girl preparing breakfast  
  
" Damn, Sis, you're worst then the alarm" said a young 19 year old man, named Vann  
  
" Next time I'll use the stereo or do you prefer the bucket of water like last time " said the dark-blue, curly haired girl  
  
" Take it easy, Sis. Where's Maki? " asked Vann while looking at the food with hunger written in his face.  
  
" She's up stairs last time I say her she was changing " said the girl looking for plates.  
  
" Oh yeah the uniforms " Vann said while reaching for his pocket pulling out money "Here for the uniforms'' He grinned and said " I'll like to see you in pink for once "  
  
The girl just glared at him, while she served the food. Another girl appeared, she had dark-blue straight hair . " Is the food ready yet ? " asked the girl by the name of Maki  
  
" Yeah its done " said the other girl  
  
" Great, your cooking is so good Yuki, I never get tired of it " said Maki sitting down and taking her plate.  
  
" Is that a compliament or an excuse so you won't help me " said Yuki taking her food.  
  
" I'm hurt, Sis, but seriosly your food is great, really it is " said Maki while eating her food as quiet as lighting  
  
" She's right you know " said Vann while passing his hand through his dark- blue spiky hair and eating his food at the same speed as Maki.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad" Yuki said sarcastically while looking at her siblings devour the food  
  
" You gonna eat that " both Vann and Maki said at the same time pointing to her plate  
  
" By all means eat it's not as if I was " Yuki said looking at them fight for the food " I'll going to change " Yuki announced  
  
" Kay " both Vann and Maki said while stuffing themselves with Yuki's breakfast  
  
' They should have been instead of me and Maki ' Yuki said while changing. She changed in five minutes and headed back down stairs.  
  
" Vann go to your classes. You're paying even if your not there you know" Yuki said while putting on her scarf and her gloves that had no place to cover her fingers. Both were used to cover her scars in her neck, palms and wrist ( no she isn't suicidal, it will be explain in later chapters ).  
  
" Yeah I'm coming. Want me to take you to your new school " Vann asked getting out of the kitchen  
  
" I'm taking my skates, I don't know about Maki " Yuki said while looking for her skates  
  
" I'm coming with you, Sis " Maki said while coming from the kitchen as well  
  
" Okay but I think you should take the train just to be on time, then when you reach Domino put the skates on " Vann said while putting his snikers and exiting the house  
  
"Kay " said both sisters while putting on their skates  
  
" When was the last time we listened to bro anyways " both said at the same time. The twins closed the door while exiting the house. Putting their snickers on their oversized backpacks. Both looked up and at the same time said " Maybe we should take his advice, just not to get late to school" They both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Take care my twin sisters " called out Vann from the black car.  
  
"Bye, jerk " both sisters yelled  
  
" I recent that " yelled Vann finally out of sight  
  
*************  
  
The twins headed for the train bearly missing it. Breaking their silence Maki asked "Yuki, umm... don't you rememder what happen ... you know before we found you "  
  
Yuki was looking out the window she didn't answer for a while. Without taking her eyes from the view she said a simple " no "  
  
" You sure because if you did, you can tell me " Maki said in a nervous voice  
  
Yuki looked down at her gloved palms hiding her faces with her bangs " Yeah I know, but I don't remember anything that happened"  
  
Yuki bit down her lower lip to stop herself from crying. Seeing Yuki tense up, Maki in a more cheerful voice asked " You think they put us in the class or are you still too smart for my poor ass?"  
  
Yuki looked up with a spaced out face but was quietly changed too a smiling one " How knows if not I'll just help you study then we'll be put in the same class.  
  
" How would you help me study if you don't even study Sis." Maki said while moving to the exit hearing that they would arrive soon  
  
" Maybe I'll just listen or something while you study" Yuki said following Maki  
  
' Yuki when would you remember. It's not fair that 'that' happened to you, you didn't deserve it not you or anyone ' Maki thought while smiling at her twin  
  
" Don't think about it, I can't do nothing but wait to remember" said Yuki looking at the window of the door.  
  
" How...? " Maki asked confused  
  
" The twin thing remember" Yuki said turning to look at Maki.  
  
" How is it you can tell what I think and I can't " Maki said raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms  
  
" Because, Sis, you unlike me can't hide anything from me" Yuki said stepping out of the train after it stopped.  
  
"So that means that you have been hiding things from me" Maki said while following Yuki  
  
" Yep, that's right" Yuki said smirking  
  
" Man, why did I have to be the softy " Maki complained  
  
" Sure not soft, you just can't hide anything from me. Don't worry with age comes experience." Yuki said  
  
" But were the same age, I'm even older than you by an hour " Maki said while they exited the terminal  
  
" True but I'm much more mature " Yuki said while racing to Domino High School  
  
" Hey, I recent that " Maki said while chasing after Yuki.  
  
Nearing the school Yuki stopped suddenly while Maki continued she almost knocked someone, because she looked at a spiked up hair boy with piercing violent eyes.  
  
" Maki ! " Yuki shouted with worry seening her sister fall. Yuki raced to her side helping her up " Maki you okay, your not hurt are you " Yuki asked looking at Maki's body for injuries  
  
" No, I'm fine. Did you see that guy he was FINE " Maki said not noticing that the guy she talked of approached them with his friends. " Had the most beautiful eyes and his hair was spiked, so beautiful "  
  
' Maybe I should tell her... na I want to see her squirm ' Yuki said looking at the approaching guy that fit Maki's description.  
  
" Oh my God, I saw a god-like man " Maki said not knowing that that man was right behind her. "What ? " she said looking at her sister. With her eyes Yuki pointed up. Maki looked above her head as far as she could looking right into the piercing eyes. She blushed and bulted behind her sister.  
  
" Why didn't tell me he was right behind me " Maki whispered fiercly  
  
Yuki grinned and said " I wanted to see you squirm "  
  
" Are you okay ?'' asked Maki's god-like man, his voice made Maki shiver behind Yuki making Yuki grin.  
  
Yuki nodded. A blond hair guy moved forward and asked " You girls are twins right? "  
  
Maki stepped forward bravely " Yeah, I'm Maki Hamiru and my sister is Yuki Hamiru " Maki extended her hand saying " were new here "  
  
Taking her hand the guy said " My name is Joey , that Yami, over their is his brother Yugi, that's Tea , Tristen ( did I spell his name right ) and Mia ( I don't know her age so here she is kay )." Joey said while pointing to Maki's god-like man, a shorter boy that looked like Yami but younger, then to a girl with brown hair, a guy with brown hair and a girl with blonde.  
  
"Nice to meet you. And please don't bother trying to talk to my twin. She's an anti-social." Maki said looking back at her sister.  
  
Tea spoke " That's okay "  
  
Yuki just turn to leave while taking out her skates and putting her snickers. That's when she saw a blue-eyed coming their, she hide her face with her bangs to hide her blush.  
  
' Oh my goodness that guy is... wow ' thought Yuki. After her recovery she turned deciding to stay with her twin.' What am I thinking I never fell for looks. But those eyes there so... so different, so unique. That's no reason to stay I should go '  
  
"hum... Maki I'll see you later.... I'll just go inside" Yuki said nervously  
  
"Okay who are you and were's my I-don't-care-what-you-say-I'm-leaving sister" said Maki seeing a tall brown haired, blue-eyed guy approach them.  
  
" She took a break " Yuki said heading for the entrance  
  
" Come on, Sis, don't go at least say good-bye to the guys and girls " Maki insisted Seeing that Yuki entered the building, Maki signed and mumbled " mood swing I hate them "  
  
Maki turned smiling at her new friends " Guess things will never change. Yuki usually ditches me earlier, but without saying anything though " Maki said thoughfully. " Whatever, so how long have you all been in this school "  
  
Before getting her answer Yugi said to the approaching youmg man " Hello Seto"  
  
Seto just raised his eyebrow ' Guess that's a 'hello', goody another like my sis' Maki thought looking at Seto.  
  
" Ah ... my name is Maki Hamiru" Maki said smiling and extending her hand he just looked at it, then took it.  
  
'' Seto Kaida" he said briefly  
  
' at least he talks more to strangers than my sister' thought Maki with a sweatdrop.  
  
" If I'm right Seto was like your sister, maybe she just needs someone" said Yami  
  
" Afraid it isn't as easy as you think. Lets just say she's traumatized, about trust that is " Maki said smiling " My bro says that she'll learn to trust again, someday"  
  
" You have a brother? '' asked Yami  
  
" Yeah, his name is Vann, his in college right now " Maki said then signed  
  
" What's wrong ? " Yami asked again  
  
" I'm fine " Maki said looking at the entrance of the school  
  
" You don't have the school uniform yet ? " Tea asked, while looking at Maki's clothes  
  
" Oh yeah the uniform" Maki said then smiled and giggled.  
  
"What's wrong ? " Joey asked  
  
" My sister hates skirts and she hates the color pink, on her of course" Maki said while changing her voice to amused.  
  
All of them were intrigued by the twins ( yes even Seto O-O )  
  
" Ah, I'm going to be late " Maki shouted heading for the entrance but then stopped and asked " Ah can any of you guys show me the way to the office, my sister is the one with the sense of direction.  
  
*******************  
  
After Yami left to help Maki with the direction. The rest of the group waited for the bell to ring.  
  
" Hummm, twins how good would that be? " Joey said as he daydreamed  
  
" Yeah how good? " said Tristan while daydreaming as well  
  
Mia approached them hitting them both over the head. " Get real guys you saw how interested Yami was with Maki ? "  
  
" Oh yeah but the other twin was hot too, she just needs a little of Joey to be hooked " Joey said, this hit was harder. " What? Her curly hair sets her apart. Her lips were more full too and you know what they say about the quite ones. " Joey recieved another blow this time he was in the floor, Tristan received one too which meant that both men were in th floor.  
  
Mia left mumbling something about perverts who take advantage of good girls , Tea soon followed Mia. Seto stayed smirking at the two men that were overpowered by the woman, he then left hearing the bell ring .  
  
' Guess it won't be as boring as I thought ' thought Seto.  
  
**************************  
  
Kinda weird and confusing but I'll make it better. I promise ( ;D ) What's the twins secret ( have an idea but not sure )? Why doesn't Yuki know of this secret? Why is Yuki an anti-social ( dunno yet but I will come up with something)? Who are they falling for (^-^)? When was Joey a perv ( !^_^! )? RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEEE 


End file.
